Kiryu Daycare
by Moon's Lullaby
Summary: Rido made a mistake and left the Kiryu twins to take care of the mess. Who are these toddlers and why so they look so familiar? This is my first fanfic so please be nice! AU ON HIATUS! (might be abandoned soon)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Vampire Knight (except for the plot and the OC's :P)

Rido's POV

Location: somewhere outside Cross Academy

"Under my will, loyal servants to come, bring new beginnings to the chosen ones at Cross Academy where he now resides until he comes back to my side." I chanted as I read from the spell book, only realizing my mistake after I had finished the spell. Quickly I made my way to Cross Academy and snuck my way to the Moon dorm to see if the simple mispronunciation I made had done any harm to my plans. As I looked into the window of the dorm I realized that my mistake was indeed a disastrous when I saw eight young toddlers. I wasn't sure how long this transformation would last and decided that I would just have to wait it out and try again later, even if it took several years, I was a patient creature. With a small chuckle I turned my back to the window, leaving my mistake behind me.

Zero's POV

Location: Sun dormitory/his room

I woke up, tired as usual, and looked at my clock to see I was late for my patrol (again). Realizing that Yuki was probably there, already having a hard time. I pushed my covers off and decide that its time I go save her, as usual, before something bad happens. I couldn't shake the feeling that something did though…._ehh I worry to much, it's probably nothing_… I thought as I pulled on my uniform and headed out the door.

I was almost to the Moon dorm when I realized that I was so late that the night class would have already made it through. However, when I got there all the day class girls were still there grumbling at the night classes' lateness. I shoved my way to the front and without a backwards glance I shoved open the doors and slammed them on the confused gazes of the day class, I had no reason to explain my actions to stupid human girls. I was angry because I knew that Yuki would already be in here and I didn't trust her with those damn vampires. But when I looked into the living room area, the sight shocked me to my core

There were eight familiar looking toddlers wandering around the Moon dormitory.

It took me a few minutes to realize that these were actually people that I knew. There were Kaname staring at Yuki and Umi as they fought over a magazine. Shiki and Shun were by the stairs staring blankly at each other, while Adio was trying to pull Shun away and failing miserably. Kain and Ichigo were standing by the windows watching Adio struggle with amusement.

I knew that I had to get these kids to the chairmen but I also knew that I couldn't let the day class see them. So I took the eight toddlers, with much difficulty, through the back way (counting my lucky stars that Rima and Ruka weren't here) and headed to Headmaster Cross's only to find him with Ichiru talking about something.

Kaien's POV

I was discussing with Ichiru the important matter of him attending Cross Academy when my door burst open. There standing in front of me was a seemingly distraught Zero. I was about to ask what was wrong when I noticed eight young toddlers following behind him, like ducklings following their mother.

"Headmaster we have a problem…" Zero stated.

I looked over and saw Ichiru doubled over with laughter and when I looked back at the toddlers I realized that I was looking at some of the night class students and my dear, adorable daughter, Yuki. I faced Zero again.

"How did this happen?" I asked with relative calmness (my daughter was just SOOOO CUTE! But I contained myself…) Zero looked at me then sighed.

"No clue. The night class was late coming out of the dorms so I went in to check it out and found them, Yuki included, all like this. They don't seem to remember anything about us or their teenage lives."

"Ok….I need to make some calls see if anything pops up and in the mean time, since you found them, I need you to take care of them"

I looked away from the glare Zero pointed at me

"I can't take care of these twerps by myself!" He exclaimed

I was thinking over his statement when I looked over and saw a still laughing Ichiru on my couch, a plan forming in my head as I gave a slight chuckle.

"Well then Ichiru will just have to take half of the toddlers off your hands." The said Kiryu twin stopped laughing abruptly as I said this, his face setting into a deep, Zero worthy scowl.

"Fine," he told me, "but only if I get leave from school." I thought this over but before I could answer Zero spoke up.

"Hey! If he gets leave then so do I!"

_Well it would make it easier on the kids….as well as their new caretakers.._

"Well alright but you have to stay in the moon dormitory and tell all the day class students that the night class will be taking and undetermined amount of leave, also this does not excuse you from your disciplinary duties Zero though it will be easier without the night class fans. And don't let this get out! Watch for people trying to sneak in to the dormitory."

I watched them nod in agreement before I dismissed them. Someone did this, but who?

Normal POV

The twins and the toddlers left the headmaster's office and began the trip back to the Moon dorm. Although it wasn't a very long trip about half way through the youngest of the group, Yuki, Shun and Shiki, were starting to get fussy. This was a new experience for the Kiryu twins, they didn't know how to deal with grumpy four year olds. However when Zero picked up Shun she laid her head on his shoulder and calmed down considerably. Ichiru followed suit with Shiki and got similar results. Zero was just about to pick up Yuki with his free hand when he felt a small tug on his pant leg, he looked down to see Kaname.

"Zero-san I can carry Yuki, she is very light" Zero didn't see any problem with his request so he nodded his consent. The young pureblood didn't waste anytime and went over to Yuki picking her up bridle style. Yuki then laid her head on his should and fell asleep. The rest of the trip was uneventful. The two brothers hoped that the rest of the time could be this peaceful, though it was highly unlikely.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own vampire knight (only thing I own is the OC's and the plot)  
>Ok so i wanted to add this note on the first chapter...but my computer hates me so i am adding it now! ^_^<br>Chibified-chan is my partner and we wrote this together :) thanks! i love you! also this chapter is a filler but its cute :D  
>Also thanks to those who reviewed! i love you too! XD and here are the ages for the teens turned tots<br>Yuki- 4  
>Takuma- 6<br>Umi (OC)- 6  
>Hanabusa- 5<br>Shun (OC)- 4  
>Akasuki- 5<br>Shiki- 4  
>I also realize that they speak kinda as if they were older and i will touch on that later :)<p>

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Safely inside the Moon dormitory Zero and Ichiru sat down the stoic faced four year olds and looked around. Neither of them had spent much time in the Moon dorm but they thought it was pretty impressive. Ichiru then proceeded to herd Shun, Shiki, Adio, and Kain up the stairs toward the direction of Shiki and Ichigo's bedroom. Zero noticed this and spoke up.

"Why are you taking those four?" He said as Ichiru turned to face him.

"You got me into this mess so I'm taking the four quite ones." Then he turned and walked away.

Zero was about to yell after him when he felt a tug on his pant leg for the second time that day. He looked down to see Ichijo grinning up at him,

"Zero-kun you should know that your brother got the short end of the stick picking those four. Kain's not really a problem, he's quite, but the other three… not so much" Zero looked at him confused

"What do you mean?"

"Aido tends to get jealous of Shiki with how much time he spends with Shun, so he ends up getting violent." Kaname spoke up from beside Ichigo, with Yuki still asleep in his arms.

"I'm still confused, what do you mean?" Zero asked Kaname was going to ask him again when he heard a string of profanities coming from upstairs. Zero raced to Shiki's room, where all the noise was coming from, to find Ichiru trying to hold a struggling Adio away from Shiki who stared blankly at him

"Shun isn't sleeping in that bed with you-" Adio was yelling only to be cut off but Zero how stumbled upon the scene.

"What is going on in here?" He asked and Shiki spoke up from beside Shun.

"I asked Shun-chan if she wanted to share that big bed over there with me-" he began only to be cut off by a still enraged chibi-Aido.

"Don't call her Shun-chan YOU ARE NOT HER FRIEND!"

Zero was going to try and say something to diffuse the tempers in the room but was cut off by Shun.

"Hanabusa-chan you can't say who my friends are," she said quietly with a still indifferent expression on her young face. "Shiki-chan I'll share the bed with you. Aki-chan why don't join us there is enough room for three." She finished, ignoring the devastated Adio. Kain just nodded his head in conformation.

Aido stopped struggling in Ichiru's arms and the twin cautiously released him. Aido then sulked over to Ichigo's bed and laid down facing away from everybody. The door was still open and silence had fallen over the small group.

After a few seconds Kaname's head peeked around the door frame

"Told you so," He smirked and walked into his room next door with Yuki still in his arms. How he knew where to go and that the room was his own is still a mystery…

Ichigo and Umi stumbled by and they both walked into a random room that Zero recognized at Adio and Kain's. As Zero turned to follow them he smirked back at his twin.

"Good luck and good night brother" Zero turns his back on Ichiru's glare and walked into the room he saw the six year olds enter. He saw Umi and Ichigo curled up fast asleep on one of the beds leaving the other one for him which he immediately flopped down on. Being so tired he didn't even take off his uniform and fell asleep quickly, his last thought was wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

><p>How did you like it? PLEASE reveiw! thanks! :D<br>and i probably won't update for awhile but once school starts then it will be more regular, bare with me here please!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok in the last chapter i put the ages right? well i kinda forgot one sorry! Kaname's chibi age is 6

perfectpanda37: umm i dont know where they are at the moment.. O.o i might bring them in later to help the Kiryus but i havent decided yet

Sorry for the late update! i blame chibified-chan because she wouldn't answer her phone! and we have a system now so i hope the next update doesn't take to long and in the last chapter sorry if i put ichigo instead of ichijo...oops  
>Also Shun is Aido's younger sister and Umi is Kaname and Yuki's sister even though Yuki doesnt know that because she is still human in this. just thought id clear that up. and i took off the pairing because there might not be as much yukikaname as i thought there would be... if you want the pairing back up i will just put into a reveiw ;) i like reveiws..

Also i was formally known as Sunrise-chan i have now changed that to The Moon's Lullaby but i am still the same person so please don't be confused! :D

Annnnnnd THANK YOU SOO MUCH TO ALL THAT REVEIWED AND FAVORITED! I LOVE ALL YOU! so please review it makes us happy :D

* * *

><p>Zero POV<p>

I woke up to sunlight streaming threw the windows, which was odd because I always have my curtains closed, and the faint sound of "kyaa~!" It took be a few minutes to figure out was what was going on when it all clicked in my brain. The sunlight was because I was in Aido and Kain's room and the "kyaa~!" was because the Day class hadn't had a Night class fix in at least 24 hours, even though at this time of day they wouldn't see them anyway. _They should be in class….oh well._ I groaned a flip to face the other bed and saw Ichijo and Umi curled up in each others arm sound asleep. I looked down at my rumpled uniform and figured it would have to do till after I dealt with the Day class.

Nobody else was up so I left a note for Ichiru to keep the kids inside and locked the door behind me as an extra precaution. I walked over to the wall surrounding the Moon dorm and jumped on top of it and faced the girls that had the gate surrounded. I tried to think of something that would be an excuse.

"HEY! Listen up you stupid ingrates!" Well that got their attention.

"The Night class is taking a undetermined amount of leave do to a death in one of their families and they decided to mourn together. So they left with guardian Cross to another house. I am staying in the Moon dorm to make sure that none of you pathetic idiots try and break in. If I catch one of you the punishment is _severe_" Zero rolled all of that in a cold, indifferent voice, but the last sentence was said in a cold, menacing voice that sent the Day class scattering.

_Hmm that worked, _Zero thought as he jumped down_, I better call the Headmaster so he knows the cover story._ Zero opened the door with his key and walked to the phone that was on a stand a few steps over. After he made the call he walked up stairs and went into the room that Ichiru was staying in and saw Shiki and Aido up and blinking around. _Looks like they are the only ones up, shit… _he thought as he took in the others sleeping forms. Aido finally realized that is was Shiki who was sitting up in the bed beside him. By the time Aido had his mouth open Zero was already wincing.

"YOU! You turned Shun-chan against me! AHHH! I HATE YOU!" Aido was breathing heavily after his little rant. Shiki stared at him and yawned seemingly unaffected. He was about to say something when Shun sat up and spoke.

"Hana-chan how could you? Ri-chan isn't to blame. He didn't turn me against you; you are doing a pretty good job of that yourself. And it's not nice to hate people." She said to a shocked Aido.

"Un, you guys talk more grown then normal toddlers do….what's up with that?" Ichiru said from beside Aido, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"We are vampires is what we do." The three said in unison, as if that explained everything. _Huh go figure _Zero thought. Aido seemed to remember the conversation from before and his face fell. He got out of the bed and walked dejectedly from the room passing Zero. Shun rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Zero-san what are we having to eat?" She asked blinking up at him. Zero just looked confused, he hadn't thought that far ahead and he really hoped that the Moon dorm had a kitchen.

"Let's go to the kitchen and you can pick out what you want to eat, oh and you can drop the –san it isn't needed. I'll go wake up the others while you wake up Kain…and re-wake up Ichiru." Zero said as he turned and walked out the door.

_First stop Umi and Ichijo._ He thought as he walked toward the room that he had spent last night in. They were still curled up together still asleep. Zero almost felt bad about waking them up. Almost. HE walked over to Umi and gently shook her shoulder. When she started to stir he stopped and waited for her blurry eyes to focus on him.

"Hey it's time for breakfast, wake him up." He said with a nod toward Ichijo. She nodded her small head and he got up and left, closing the door with a soft click. Zero shook his head _I would never be that nice to their normal selves, but then again…they are just kids._ He walked down the hall to Kaname's room, opened the door and looked at the scene.

Yuki was curled up in Kaname's arms one the chaise lounge sleeping. Kaname was watching her with an innocent love that could only be found in 6 year olds. Zero watched on until he saw Kaname look up at him with a questioning look. Zero mouthed the word breakfast and left when Kaname nodded at him, closing the door with and even softer click than Umi's. _Wow_ _maybe I am going soft_ he thought as he shook his head and walked to where he thought the kitchen should be and there was one, Zero sighed in relief. He saw four toddlers sitting with Ichiru. _Wait. _

"Ichiru I know that Kaname and Yuki are still upstairs but…. where is Aido?" Ichiru just looked at him confused

"Zero-nii I don't think that Hana-chan has been around since I yelled at him earlier." Shun said.

"Shi- uh shoot! Ichiru check the dorm I'll check the grounds. He CAN NOT be seen!" Zero said in a panicked rush. He would think about Shun calling him big brother later. Zero cursed himself as he ran up the stair that led to the roof, it had the best view point, and looked around using his vampire senses. _I should have been more careful _he thought as he glanced toward the wall he saw that 2 Day class girls had gotten over it and where walked toward the veil of trees that surrounded the Moon dorm. On the other side of that veil Aido had spotted the girls and was walking toward them. Zero's eyes widened he knew that he was to far away to stop them from meeting, so he was forced to watch in horror as Aido walked up to the girls for they had spotted him as well.

* * *

><p>yupp thats right i left a cliff hanger! and this is supposed to be a light and happy fanfic soooo the plot and a lot of situations aren't going to get to serious...i hope..<p>

like i said up there: PLEASE REVIEW! thanks :D


	4. Chapter 4

Zero's POV

As I watched I wondered if those two Day class girls would recognize the chibi-Aido. _Gah! I'm a hunter! I shouldn't be standing here, I should be down there!_ With that thought I leaped off the roof and landed on the ground with the grace of a vampire and instantly started running toward the wayward toddler,

Aido's POV

_How com Shun-chan has to be so mean? I'm just trying to protect her… _I thought as I wondered the grounds. I had wandered for a while then looked up to see the sky was lighter that it had been before and knew that I should be heading back to the dorm or _Ichiru-san will yell at me._ I was about to turn back when I heard a soft giggling noise, and looked through the trees to see that a few humans had climbed over the wall that surrounded the dormitory. Confused as to why they were there I started to walk to where they were and after a few moments they saw me as well. One was blonde with a long braid down her back with dark brown eyes and the other had light brown hair in pig-tails and green eyes. _Yum, they might make a good snack _I thought as I licked my lips and looked up at them. The blonde had bent down to be at eye level with me and spoke in a slow voice as if I was stupid,

"Hey there are you lost little boy?"

_Hmm this could play to my advantage, _and I purposely let a few tears well up in my eyes.

"Y-yes..I d-don't know h-how to get b-b-back" I said and on the last word I started to cry.

"Aww don't cry we'll help you!" the brunette cooed

"You w-will?" I said brightening up and sniffling. When they both nodded I smiled,

"Then will you let me give you a thank you kiss?"

They looked slightly surprised but said ok. Just as Aido was leaning in to kiss the first girls check and take a bit of her life force, Zero ran through and startled the trio.

"The Moon Dormitory is off limits to the Day class at this time" he said as he scooped me up and rested me on his hip.

"Aww but the Moon Dorm is _always_ off limits! We just wanted a few pictures!"The blonde said, and her friend nodded vigorously.

"I will deal with this later, he should be in bed, report to the Headmasters office at 11:00 am sharp. That's two hours from now, if you aren't there I _will_ find you." Zero said glaring at the Day class girls

"Um before we go, we were just wondering why there is a toddler on the grounds?"

"He is the cousin of Hanabusa Aido and is staying here while Aido is away." Zero said

"But I'm Hana-" I tried to say and Zero-san covered my mouth, I was very tempted to bite him but then I might get in trouble...

"Its best you two be off and remember about what I said! Don't forget!" He said and we watched as the girls took off toward the gate muttering things about evil disciplinary committee members.

"You are in soooo much trouble when we get back Aido." Zero said as he shifted me from his hip to his back. When I got adjusted he took off running to the Dorm and we were there within a few seconds. _I am in for it now…_ I thought as we walked up to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own vampire knight just Shun and Umi :P

I apologize in advance for any grammatical/spelling errors

* * *

><p>*Aido's POV*<p>

As Zero and I walked in the Moon dormitory he set me down and told me to go straight to the kitchen and wait for him. He looked so threatening I gulped and scurried off down the hallway. When I got to the kitchen I saw Ichiru by the counter drinking something.

"Hanabusa! Where have you been! I can't believe that you wandered off like that and made Zero go and get you!" Ichiru ranted and I cringed I knew that I shouldn't have run off but I was just so mad at Shun-chan that I didn't think.

"I really am sorry Ichiru-nii." I said I didn't want them to be mad at me.

"It's fine I guess Hanabusa no harm done just sit down and eat your breakfast." Ichiru said with a sigh. I didn't tell him about the two girls I saw outside, I knew Zero-nii would tell him but I wanted a break while it lasted then maybe I would take a nap. I sat down and pulled the plate that had the bagel on it toward me. I had already smothered it with cream cheese when I looked around.

"Where are all the others?" I asked.

"Yuki, Kaname and Akatsuki haven't been down yet, Umi and Ichijio ate and are now wandering around somewhere and Shun and Shiki ate then decided to take a nap, even though they just woke up." Ichiru rattled off the whereabouts of the other kids and his voice turned into a growl at the mention of my sister and Shiki. I couldn't blame her though, I was feeling tired to.

"I think I'm going to take a nap too." I said round a yawn. I got up from my seat and headed toward the room that I slept in last night. I opened the door and saw Shiki and Shun-chan on their bed and I was too tired to even make a fuss. I curled up on my bed and fell asleep fairly quickly.

*Zero's POV*

After I let Aido down I called the Headmaster and told him about the Day class girls and the meeting that he would have in two hours. He wasn't too pleased and told me to keep a closer eye on them. I rolled my eyes and then realized that he couldn't see me. After I hung up I walked into the kitchen to find Ichiru drinking coffee and saw a sleepy Yuki and Akatsuki and a very wide awake Kaname eating cereal at the table.

"Hey Ichiru where are all the others?" I asked, Ichiru sighed and I raised a single eyebrow at him. He caught my look and gave me a small smile.

"Hanabusa asked me the same thing when he came in. Him, Shun and Shiki are all taking a nap in their room while Umi and Ichijio are around here somewhere." He said. _Didn't they just wake up? Well I guess they are pretty young…._

"Are they in the same room?" I asked, whenever Hanabusa was around those two you could hear him screaming from half a mile away.

"Yes I haven't heard anything yet but that could change." Ichiru said with a sigh, and soon enough it did.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The hunter twins both looked toward the stairs we knew that we had diffuse any situation quickly so Ichiru told the other tots to stay down in the kitchen then Ichiru and I ran up the stairs.

When they reached the bedroom we could hear that the screams weren't just incoherent and that Aido was yelling something.

"W-who are you! And what have you done with Shiki and Shun-chan!"

Curious we looked inside the room and saw an all grown up Shiki and Shun staring dizzily at the small boy who was screaming at them. Thinking fast Ichiru grabbed Aido and pulled him downstairs telling him that Zero would take care of it. The said Kiryu twin just raised an eyebrow at the aristocrats.

"Well I'm guessing it wasn't a dream then? Us being turned into little kids?" Shun asked Zero.

"Um, no that was real only I'm guessing that the other young ones won't recognize you so we have to think of something…." I answered, I really hadn't thought this far ahead when it came to them.

"Well hell, that's going take work." Shiki muttered, Shun smacked him for it.

"I'm just going to let you guys think of something and we will go along with it." I chuckled as I turned and walked away so I didn't see the twin stares of disbelief that followed me out of the room.

*Shun POV*

When I woke up beside Shiki I didn't think anything of it as we had slept in the same bed before. _That was one strange dream..._ In the dream we had all gotten turned into little kids and the hunter twins of all people took care of us. I saw Shiki stir and just as he was about to open his mouth we heard screaming. It looked like a chibi version of Aido and he wanted to know where the "real" Shun-chan and Shiki were. We didn't know what to do so we just sat there staring at him until those damnable Kiryu twins came up. One of them took Aido and the other one looked at us.

"Well I'm guessing it wasn't a dream then? Us being turned into little kids?" I said. While it was a funny dream living it in real life didn't sound that appealing.

"Um, no that was real only I'm guessing that the other young ones won't recognize you so we have to think of something…." The twin said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the obvious statement.

"Well hell, that's going to take work." Shiki muttered, so I smacked him. He can be so lazy at times.

"I'm just going to let you guys think of something and we will go along with it." The hunter chuckled and walked away and I stared at him in disbelief. When I turned I saw Shiki wearing the same expression. We put our heads together and came up with a plan. As we finished our plan we got up and headed toward the kitchen wearing twin smirks, this was going to be good.

* * *

><p><em> OK I realize that this is an EXTREMELY short chapter and that it took FOREVER to be put up but I can guarantee that the next chapter will be twice as long and not take nearly as much time to put up. If you have any ideas please put them in a review or just review because you want to ;) Flames will be fed to my cat Zeus :P <em>


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

OH MY LORD! I am sooooo sorry that it took me this long to get out of my funk! Chibified-chan didn't really have much input in this but I got her ok to post this with out any of her help, but enough of that on with the story!

By the way this chapter is dedicated to Nispedana because their recent review reminded me that I still had people reading this story who might want an update sometime in the next century.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight (just Shun and Umi) all mistakes are mine

* * *

><p>*Shun POV*<p>

Shiki and I walked down to the kitchen with mischievous smiles on our faces, we had a great story to tell Aido and the hunter did say he would go along with anything. Reaching the kitchen we saw all the other toddlers had made their way as well and were sitting around the table. Kaname just looked knowingly at us but all the others looked very confused.

"Why are they still in the house?! They kidnapped Shun and Shiki!" Aido screamed which caused the other kids to look at us with alarm. The twins just looked at us expectantly, little brats… I smiled at Aido,

"We are aliens." I said matter of factly. Every. Single. Face. Was looking at us with shock, if for different reasons. Shiki smirked,

"That's right, we tried to infiltrate smoothly but we got the body size wrong so we figured it would just be better to come clean."

"Bu-bu-but where are Shun and Shiki?" Aido asked in a quite voice for once.

"Well they are still on our mother-ship but don't worry they are safe, however, we still want to do a little research while we are down here so they will be there for a little longer." I said and thought of what the twins would make of this, looking at their gaping faces made me want to laugh out loud but I restrained myself.

"Ahem…well if that is the case I hope you are comfortable here and that when you are done with your 'research' you will return the children with no harm done?" The one I think is Ichiru said.

"Of course," said Shiki "we shouldn't impose on our hospitality for to long."

Zero still looked at us with the face of a gaping fish but he asked for it! Aido looked at us with wide eyes and I must admit, my brother looked pretty damn adorable. I really wanted a camera to capture this moment, because I was sure it wasn't going to happen again. Good thing I have an excellent memory.

*Zero's POV*

This was it?! This was their "plan"? I'm glad Ichiru spoke up or I would have ended up making a fool of myself… but seriously… ALIENS?! Have they gone mad?! Shun smirked at me and I really didn't want to know what my facial expression looked like. I coughed slightly..

"Why don't you two come with me and we'll go talk to the headmaster about the new developments, okay?" I said with what I hoped was a confident tone. The two nodded their heads and followed me out the door. As soon as we got outside and the door was closed I whirled on them.

"Aliens? Really? You had about 20 minutes and all you could think of was aliens?" I was a little upset, I mean come on how could they be so foolish?

"Hey you were the one that left us there to our own devices, you should have known that we would come up with something like this." Shiki said with a small smirk on his face.

"Yeah, and it's not like they'll be stuck like that forever. Eventually they'll turn back to their normal selves with their memories and they'll all laugh!" Shun added on.

I gave a sigh, they were right I guess but we still had to go see Headmaster Cross so I just shook my head and lead the way to his office.

*Kaien's POV*

I sat at my desk thinking about how to relay the information I just received to the Kiryu twins. My contacts proved very useful and – BAM! The door to my office slammed open hitting the wall with a resounding crack. I gave a sigh wondering what was wrong this time, for Zero only made such and entrance when we was upset.

"Headmaster apparently we have been invaded by aliens." were Zero's first word as he stormed into my office. Getting the feeling that I was missing something important I stood up and looked at him quizzically.

"Aliens? What?" I asked. I consider my self pretty open minded but this threw me for a loop.

"Oi! You two get your asses in here and tell the Headmaster what you did!" Zero shouted over his shoulder. By this point I was very confused and became even more so when I saw a fully grown Shun and Shiki walk into my office.

"What?" I asked again "how did this happen?" I wasn't expecting the change to happen so soon.

"Allow me to explain Headmaster," Shun said "Shiki and I woke up in our normal sized bodies with a small Aido yelling at us wondering what we did with the real Shun and Shiki. The hunter twins came barreling in and while one grabbed Aido the other stayed long enough to tell us that being turned into kids wasn't a dream and that we had to think of a cover story for our appearance and then left. So, Shiki and I decided to come up with a story of us being aliens." Shun said.

I believe that is the most I have heard her speak in one sitting, but before I could get a word in Shiki took up the mantel as storyteller.

"We figured in the long run that the 'toddlers' would 'grow up' soon like we did and would get their memories back and this would be a thing of the past." Shiki smirked. "We told them that 'Shun and Shiki' were on our mother-ship and would arrive home safe and sound after we conducted some research"

The only thing I could think of to say to this on slot of information was

"Oh dear…"

* * *

><p>Yeah it's not very long (or very good) and its mainly about Shun and Shiki but it will focus on the other tots as well so don't worry but I do have some ideas for the next chapter and I hope it won't take me a year and a half to update it again. As always reviews are loved and I would like to thank everybody who reviewed and favorited :) if you have any questionsfeedback/ideas please feel free to leave it in a review or PM me


End file.
